


I like it in the street lights

by Star55



Series: Shades of Pink (Crazy in Love) [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (between all of the sex there is romance), (only slightly), 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Consensual Somnophilia, Exhibitionism, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Light Dom/sub, Mile High Club, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Romance, Sex Toys, Squirting, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, pearl stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry grins and presses a sweet kiss to Louis’ lips before breaking away completely. She turns to her friends who are grinning at her.<br/>“That was hot,” Niall says, fanning herself with her free hand. “No wonder you guys have seven orgasms a night.”<br/>Louis raises an eyebrow at that and Harry ducks her head sheepishly. “She asked,” Harry replies.<br/>“Seven is <i>Harry’s</i> count,” Louis says and Niall’s jaw drops open, “between us both it’s a <i>lot</i> more.”</p><p> </p><p>A 17/25 age difference story where Louis takes Harry to Paris for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I like it in the street lights

**Author's Note:**

> This part was largely inspired by [this song](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/95136552761).
> 
> WELCOME TO [GIRL DIRECTION MONTH](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/93629521586)!!  
> For the whole of September myself, and others, are going to be posting nothing but Girl Direction works - fics, art, etc, whatever people want.  
> My goal is to post 1 fic per day (currently I don't have 30 written but I hope to get there) and hope that many, many others decide to participate as well.  
> I'm tracking both the Girl Direction and Girl Direction Month tags on tumblr in case people post stuff so I can reblog all the GD goodness.
> 
> So, happy Girl Direction Month! It's going to be a great one!

“So, is that all you guys do all the time, fuck?” 

Harry raises an eyebrow in Niall’s direction. “No,” she says as she slips her phone back into her handbag. Louis had just texted her and it had prompted Niall to try and grab for her phone. 

“Seven orgasms, though? Shit, I only average about three on a _good_ night, right, babe?” Niall asks, turning to her girlfriend.

Zayn shrugs. “Yeah, sounds about right,” she replies, slinging her arm low around Niall’s waist. 

“You both need to up your game, then,” Harry says cheekily. 

“What does Louis do? Just stay between your legs and eat you out all night?” Niall asks. 

It probably isn’t a good topic for a lunchtime conversation, seeing how public the school is and all, but Harry is leaving that afternoon with Louis for Paris and she absolutely can’t wait and she doesn’t care if people overhear her talking about how amazing her girlfriend is. The entire world should know that, she thinks. 

“She would if I asked her to,” Harry replies easily.

“Shit,” Niall says, “that’s hot. Babe, isn’t that hot?”

“A little,” Zayn agrees.

Harry rolls her eyes. “It’s not like all we do is have sex.”

“It’s all you seem to do to me,” Niall adds, reaching up to tighten her pony tail. “Not that I blame you, Louis is fucking _gorgeous_.”

“Hey, right here,” Zayn says petulantly. Niall smacks a kiss to her cheek before turning back to face Harry. 

“And with the stuff you were buying shopping the other day, it’s gotta be pretty kinky sex, yeah?” Niall prompts, looking at Harry eagerly.

“Sometimes,” Harry replies. Her phone buzzes in her handbag again and she pulls it out, smiling at the text Louis sent her. “I gotta pee,” she says while texting Louis a response, “I’ll be right back.”

Niall and Zayn nod and turn their attention back to each other. Harry heads for the girls’ toilets and steps into a stall, immediately locking the door behind her. She closes the lid on the toilet seat and puts her bag down on top of it. There’s only one more class left for the day and then she and Louis are going to Paris. _Paris_. She can’t wait. She’s been so excited all week. So much that she made Zayn go shopping with her. Zayn, not Niall, because Niall doesn’t understand how to do sexy lingerie. She thinks that wearing no lingerie is sexier than the lacy numbers Harry had purchased. She can’t wait to surprise Louis with it.

In the meantime, though, she is going to surprise Louis a different way. She reaches into her handbag and pulls out a small bottle of lubricant and her favourite bright pink jewelled princess plug. She steps out of her knickers and sets them down on top of her handbag and lifts a leg onto the edge of the lid. She squirts some lubricant into her hand and works herself open enough for the plug to fit. Her breath hitches and she closes her eyes as she slowly inserts the plug into herself. 

With a breath, Harry puts both feet back on the ground and wiggles, feeling the plug nestled securely between her cheeks. Louis will love it. She had been wearing them a lot more lately, they made her feel good. She knows that Louis likes them as well, which helps. It’s just something small that she can do to get Louis’ heart racing. They make her feel sexy and it reminds her of when Louis calls her princess. It always goes straight to her clit whenever Louis does that. It gets Louis hot in seconds, too. It isn’t much, but it’s definitely a starting point.

Once she’s satisfied that it isn’t going to go anywhere, Harry quickly cleans up the excess lube and stashes the bottle back in her bag before pulling her underwear back on. She exits the toilets and re-joins Niall and Zayn for the remainder of lunch, trying not to squirm in her seat as she does.

“Is it weird dating an older woman?” Niall asks, leaning into Zayn a little more. 

Harry shrugs. “Not really,” she replies. “I mean, we get to fly to Paris for the weekend and Louis will let me have champagne sometimes, but my parents do that too.” She pauses, cocking her head as she adjusts her handbag on her shoulder. “The champagne part, not Paris.”

The bell sounds and the three of them head to their last class of the day. _Finally_.

“Besides,” Harry starts, “Louis is the only girlfriend I’ve ever had, there’s nothing to compare her to. She’s perfect.”

Niall grins. “Aww,” she says, bumping her shoulder against Harry’s as they sit down for English. “Sounds like you’re proper in love.”

“I am,” Harry replies. She wriggles in her seat a little, trying to get as comfortable as possible and not start moaning from the pressure inside of her from the plug. It feels good, naughty, even, and it sends a thrill through Harry knowing that she is wearing a plug and no one in the class is any the wiser.

The class goes both fast and slow, in Harry’s mind. She loves her English class but she also can’t wait to see Louis and get to Paris quicker. 

Five minutes before school ends for the day, Harry gets a text from Louis stating that she’s waiting for her in the car park. Harry grins at her phone and quickly sends back a simple ‘xo’ before putting her phone away. She watches the clock on the wall, counting the seconds. The bell finally rings and she’s the first one up out of her chair, slinging her handbag over her shoulder and collecting her books to put into her locker on the way out. 

“Someone’s in a hurry,” Niall teases as they reach their lockers together. 

“Someone’s horny, more like,” Zayn adds. “Her girl is probably here.”

Harry grins and nods, shutting her locker with a satisfying thud after pulling out her small carry on bag for the plane. “She is.” She slings her bag over her shoulder and turns to her friends. “I just have to get changed really quick, will you wait?”

Niall nods. “Of course,” she replies.

Harry shoots her a grateful grin and ducks into the girls’ toilets to change out of her school uniform. She folds it neatly and puts them back into her bag. She slips into a pale pink eyelet sundress that she had bought earlier that week and zips it up. She knows she is probably going to get cold at some point but she has a cardigan in her handbag just in case. Her school shoes go back in the bag as well and she quickly puts on a pair of strappy sandal high heels and secures them in place with the little buckle. Satisfied, Harry zips up her carry on bag and grabs her things as she exits the toilets. 

Niall and Zayn are leaning against the lockers waiting for her and Zayn lets out a low whistle as she approaches them. “Someone’s a bit cute for a Friday afternoon.”

Harry blushes and ducks her head. “I want to look good for Louis,” she says with a shrug.

“I’m sure she’ll love it,” Zayn replies. “You look really good, Haz.”

Harry smiles at her. “Thanks.”

Niall agrees and reaches for Zayn’s hand, lacing their fingers together. The move makes Harry a little envious that they get to do that in school and she can’t. “C’mon,” Niall says, “let’s not keep your girl waiting.”

Harry nods and falls into step with them, heading towards the car park. Niall chatters about something that Harry can’t really focus on and Zayn adds her own thoughts whenever she feels the need to but all Harry can focus on is the fact that across the car park, Louis is leaning against a sleek black car, tapping away on her phone. She has her hair down and Harry just wants to run her fingers through it. She looks like she’s just stepped out of a high end fashion magazine, that’s how gorgeous she is. Harry is so lucky.

“There’s my girl,” Louis says as she looks up, pushing her sunglasses up onto the top of her head. Harry breaks into a grin and jogs the last few steps to Louis, throwing her arms around Louis’ neck in a tight hug. She knows people are watching but she doesn’t care. Let them look, she thinks. Louis is the best thing to ever happen to Harry’s life. Let them be envious. “Don’t you look like a vision?” Her gaze rakes over Harry’s dress and she preens under Louis’ attention.

“Hi,” Harry says. She leans in and kisses Louis soundly on the lips, sighing contently at the action. Louis squeezes Harry’s hips a little as they kiss before pulling back just enough to bump her nose against Harry’s own. Harry grins and presses a sweet kiss to Louis’ lips before breaking away completely. She turns to her friends who are grinning at her.

“That was hot,” Niall says, fanning herself with her free hand. “No wonder you guys have seven orgasms a night.”

Louis raises an eyebrow at that and Harry ducks her head sheepishly. “She asked,” Harry replies. 

“Seven is _Harry’s_ count,” Louis says and Niall’s jaw drops open, “between us both it’s a _lot_ more.”

Harry flushes and ducks her head, pressing her face a little into Louis’ neck. Louis turns her head and kisses Harry on top of her head. “I like orgasms,” she mumbles.

Louis snorts. “I know, baby,” she says, dropping her hand to pat Harry’s bum twice. “What are you girls up to this weekend?” Harry turns her head away from Louis’ neck so she can watch her friends. Zayn catches Harry’s gaze and raises an eyebrow at Louis’ hand still on Harry’s bum. She just grins in response. 

“Not going to Paris, that’s for sure,” Niall replies. “Some of us aren’t so lucky.”

“Next time,” Louis promises.

“Really?” Zayn asks, turning her raised eyebrow to Louis who just nods. Harry beams excitedly.

“Sure,” Louis replies with a nod, “I have to go back in a couple of weeks for a business meeting. You guys can come along as long as it’s okay with your parents.”

“Wow,” Niall says, “Harry, your girlfriend is the best.”

“Yeah, I’ll agree to that,” Zayn adds.

Harry bounces on her feet and kisses Louis’ cheek again. “You _are_ the best,” she echoes. 

Louis grins at her and kisses her soundly on the lips. “As much as I love hearing about how fantastic I am, we have a flight to catch, princess.”

Harry nods and steps back from Louis’ hold to hug her friends. They say their good byes and Niall just shakes her head muttering ‘more than seven orgasms a night’ in slight disbelief before Zayn drags her away. With a laugh, Harry gets into the back seat of the car and pulls her seatbelt on.

“Ready, baby?” Louis asks, reaching over to lace her and Harry’s fingers briefly.

Harry squeezes Louis’ hand gently and nods. “Ready,” she replies excitedly. “I’ve been looking forward to this all week.”

Louis tells her driver that they can go and they slowly make their way out of the school parking lot. “Me too,” Louis replies. “Your mum said you’ve been packed all week.”

Harry ducks her head a little. “Well, I’m excited to go away with you.”

Louis shoots her a soft smile. “Me too, Harry, me too.”

The drive to Heathrow is quicker than Harry expects and all too soon, Louis’ driver is dropping them off so they can make their flight. Once they’ve checked in and have successfully passed through security, they find their way to some seats at their gate to wait for their flight to be called. 

“Your dress is lovely,” Louis says. She runs her hand over where the dress sits on Harry’s thigh and tracks it up ever so slightly before smoothing it back down. Harry squirms in her seat a little, moving the plug as she does. Her breath hitches and Louis shoots her a look. “Princess…” she starts softly, licking her lips, “are you wearing your plug?”

Harry nods and turns her head to face Louis a little more. “Yes,” she whispers. She crosses one leg over the top of the other and turns her entire body to face Louis’ a little more. 

“Well, someone’s a little naughty, aren’t they?” Louis says. “And a little eager.”

“It makes me feel pretty,” Harry mumbles. 

“I know, angel,” Louis replies. She laces their fingers together again. “We have two options,” she starts, looking around the small crowd gathering in the waiting area. She just looks like she’s people watching but Harry is hanging on her every word. “We can either fuck in the toilets, where anyone can hear and run the risk of missing our flight completely. Or,” she pauses and squeezes Harry’s hand a little, “we can join the mile high club.”

Harry’s heart picks up speed in her chest and she squirms in her seat again. “The second one,” she breathes, “please, Lou.”

“Patience, baby,” Louis says. She brings their joined hands up to her lips and kisses the back of Harry’s hand before letting it drop back into Harry’s lap. Her fingers brush against Harry’s thighs ever so slightly and Harry can feel her body instantly reacting to the touch. “I’m going to get you all worked up,” she says, leaning to whisper in Harry’s ear, “get you nice and wet so when we get on the plane, the vibrations from the plane taking off will drive you right to the edge. Then, when it’s safe, I’m going to take you into the toilet and I’m going to slowly finger you until you can’t take it anymore.”

Harry’s entire body is hot. She grips onto Louis’ hand tighter and tries to even her breathing out. “Uh,” is all she manages to say in response.

“Then, I might let you come,” Louis continues, her hot breath tickling Harry’s ear. “But you’ll have to be quiet. So quiet because every single person on that plane will know exactly how you sound when you come. They’ll know exactly how I can make you feel and how your body responds to me. And we don’t want all of those people knowing, do we, princess?”

Harry licks her lips, her mouth suddenly dry. She can feel the heat pooling between her legs and she aches to reach under the skirt of her dress and touch herself until she comes. 

“Nuh-uh,” Louis whispers, her fingers squeezing around Harry’s own where they twitch in her lap, “no touching yourself.” Harry bites back a whimper and closes her eyes, the images Louis spoke of swirl around in her mind. “You’d better text your mum, baby. Let her know we’re at the airport.”

Harry all but chokes on her breath as she tries to calm herself down. With shaky hands, she picks up her phone and sends her mum a quick text before she switches off her phone and shoves it back in her bag. 

Their flight is called a moment later and Louis stands, slipping her bag over her shoulder, their first class tickets in her other hand. Harry stands a little wobbly but schools her thoughts and readily follows Louis, hoping that she isn’t as obviously turned on as she feels like she is. They make it to their seats without much hassle and Louis thanks the air hostess. She smiles at them both before tending to other passengers. Louis shoots Harry a look as they put their seatbelts on, ready for take-off. 

Just as Louis said, the motion of the plane racing down the runway brings her right to the edge. The vibrations are moving the plug inside of her and she can’t stop squirming in her seat. She hopes that to anyone looking at her, she’s just scared of flying and can’t sit still. Harry closes her eyes and grips her hands in her lap until they’re in the air, flying smoothly. The fasten seatbelt sign clicks off after a few minutes and ten minutes after that, Louis leisurely stands and makes her way to the back of the first class area. Harry hears the door to the toilets click shut and she takes a deep breath before getting out of her seat as well. 

It’s a little hard to walk. Her body is practically vibrating with want and she can feel her knickers sticking to her from the wetness between her legs. She taps on the door to the toilet and the door opens a second later. Harry quickly looks around and steps inside. Louis hastily locks the door and pushes Harry up against the wall in one swift movement, closing her lips over Harry’s. Harry moans into the kiss and Louis immediately pulls back.

“You need to keep quiet,” she says and Harry nods. She sucks both of her lips into her mouth and bites on them for a moment before releasing them. “Good girl,” Louis says, cupping Harry’s hips with her hands. “This is a gorgeous dress, by the way,” she whispers. “Did you pick it out this week?”

Harry nods. “Yes,” she breathes. “Zayn helped me.”

Louis hums and slides her knee between Harry’s own, pushing the dress up as she does. “Baby,” she mumbles, dipping her head to trace her lips over the shell of Harry’s ear, “you’re so wet.”

Harry whines and immediately covers her mouth with her hand. She bites down on the knuckle of her index finger and swallows back the noises that want to leave her. Louis hooks her fingers under the elastic of Harry’s knickers and pulls them down. She tilts her head back as Louis slides them off completely and holds them up with her index finger. 

“These,” Louis starts, “are ruined. Looks like you’re going to have to wear no underwear for the rest of the flight, baby.”

Harry watches through hooded eyes as Louis stuffs her knickers into the sanitary bin next to the toilet. She licks her lips and presses herself harder against the wall when Louis kisses her again. It’s hard keeping quiet and Louis knows just how much she loves making noise whenever they have sex. It’s one of the best parts, hearing how each other sounds. While Louis is usually loud in everything she does, sex included, it seems as though she’s getting off on the fact that Harry can’t make much of a noise.

Louis’ hands slowly stroke up Harry’s thighs. She lifts one of them to rest over her own hip so she can press in even closer. She’s taking her time, Harry realises, teasing her without really doing anything. Louis dips her head and kisses along the column of Harry’s throat softly, leaving barely there kisses that make Harry arch into her touch. Louis suddenly grabs Harry’s arse with both hands and squeezes the cheeks before parting them. Her finger trails between them and stops when it reaches her plug. Louis tugs on it and Harry mewls. She raises her hand again to cover her mouth and meets Louis’ gaze. Louis tugs on it again and Harry’s eyes automatically flutter closed. Her heart is beating faster in her chest and her breathing is shallow already. Louis gives her a cheeky look before pulling the plug out completely. 

Harry whines at the loss, despite the hand covering her mouth, and in the next moment, Louis pushes it back in. Her head thumps against the wall and Louis shushes her before pressing her slightly cold fingers against Harry’s clit. Her eyes roll back in her head at the touch and she automatically pushes her hips down, seeking more friction.

“I love how wet you get,” Louis comments with an air of though she’s talking about the weather, as she pushes two fingers inside of Harry easily. Harry bites down on her bottom lip as Louis’ gaze locks with hers, her fingers moving in and out of Harry at a slow pace. She lowers her hand away from her mouth to grip at both of Louis’ shoulders as Louis fucks her slowly. 

“Please,” Harry whispers after a few long moments. “I need… I can’t.”

“Shh, I got you,” Louis says. She kisses Harry again and rubs over Harry’s clit once more. Just as Harry is getting used to the slow actions, Louis’ fingers speed up and Harry lets out a choked sob. She scrunches her eyes closed and clamps her mouth shut, breathing harshly through her nose while Louis works her hard and fast. Her entire body trembles with the sudden force of her orgasm and she clings to Louis tightly, breathing harshly into the side of Louis’ neck.

Louis kisses her hotly as she works Harry through her orgasm. Her body trembles with little shakes and a moment later, Louis removes her fingers from between Harry’s legs. She licks a stripe up one finger before pulling back, turning to the sink to wash her hands. 

“Take a moment and then leave, baby,” Louis says as she grabs some paper towel to dry her hands. Harry nods, still trying to get her breathing under control. Louis presses a soft kiss to her lips and leaves the toilet quickly. 

Harry leans heavily against the wall, still trying to recover from her orgasm. She looks at her reflection in the mirror on the opposite wall and shakes her head. Her face is flushed and she looks like she’s just been thoroughly fucked, which she has, of course, but now she has to go back out into the openness of the aeroplane, with no knickers on, and hope that no one knows just what she and Louis did.

It sends a thrill through her.

With a grin, Harry washes her hands and straightens herself as best as possible. She has a slight bounce in her step as she heads back to her seat. She brushes her hand against Louis’ shoulder as she sits back in her seat and shoots her a grin. Louis smiles back and throws Harry a wink.

The rest of the flight goes quickly and smoothly, and before Harry knows it, they’re arriving in Paris. She looks out of the window excitedly, watching the city appear and then grow as they descend into the airport. The plane lands easily and Harry keeps her gaze firmly looking out of her window, taking in as much as she can. The plane comes to a stop after a few more moments and the fasten seatbelt sign turns off. The air hostess shows them out of the aeroplane and wishes them a happy weekend. 

Excitedly, Harry grabs Louis’ hand as soon as they’re out of the plane and lets out a squeal. Louis laughs and lifts her hand so that Harry can twirl underneath it, the skirt of her dress coming up to mid-thigh. She laughs happily and tucks herself into Louis’ side as they walk into the terminal to collect their luggage. 

“I love you,” Louis says as they walk to their luggage carousel. She presses a kiss to the side of Harry’s head and squeezes their joined hands. 

“I love you too,” Harry echoes happily. They come to a stop to wait for their luggage to appear. “I’m so excited to be here.”

“I know,” Louis replies. “Just, next time you twirl in public while wearing no knickers, make sure that you’re not wearing a dress that can fly up.”

“Oops,” Harry mumbles, pressing her face into Louis’ neck. “Do you think anyone saw my bum?”

Louis snorts. “We both know that you like that idea, so don’t play coy,” she replies. Harry grins innocently and shrugs. Louis laughs and lets go of her hand to grab their suitcases. She sets Harry’s at her feet, pulling the handle up so they can wheel them along. 

Their hotel is lovely, Harry thinks as they pull up outside of it. Everything about Paris is lovely, she notes. Everything is just so gorgeous and enthralling that a part of Harry doesn’t even want to go inside the hotel yet. She follows Louis inside, though, and waits patiently while Louis checks them in. They take the lift up to their floor and Harry’s mind wanders to having sex in the lift. She looks around and spots the security camera easily. She smiles to herself and files the information away for later. The lift stops at their floor a short while later and Harry eagerly follows Louis to their suite. It’s massive on the inside. The bed is big enough to probably hold four people comfortably, she thinks. The entire room looks so classy and sophisticated. 

Harry leaves her suitcase by the foot of the bed and wanders around while Louis putters around doing something. She pushes the door open to the balcony and steps outside. The balcony is quite big, and the walls are completely made of glass. It looks strong and sturdy, which Harry is thankful for when she runs a hand over the edge. It’s perfect. There’s a couple of lounging chairs off to one side and a low table between them. Harry grins when she turns and sees the Eiffel Tower in plain sight. She sighs happily and just stares at it. 

After a while, the balcony door opens and Harry can hear Louis coming up behind her. She grins when one of Louis’ arms wrap itself around Harry from behind, coming across her stomach in a loose hold. Louis pushes Harry’s hair over her opposite shoulder with her free hand before she starts peppering kisses along the back of Harry’s neck. Harry closes her eyes at the touch and leans back into Louis’ hold. 

Louis’ mouth is hot against her skin and her tongue drags out every now and then, teasing her. Harry’s breathing gets a little heavier and she grips the balcony edge in front of her, gripping it tightly. Louis’ teeth scrape against her neck ever so slightly before they dig in a little harder. Harry gasps at the touch, heat pooling between her legs. She tilts her head to the side to let Louis have better access. 

The tugging of the zipper on her dress makes Harry’s eyes snap open. She turns in Louis’ arms and bites her bottom lip. 

“Do you like it up here?” Louis asks, lifting a hand to stroke the side of Harry’s face. She cups Harry’s neck, her thumb running over her jaw before letting her hand over Harry’s shoulder and down her arm to lace their fingers together.

Harry nods. “It’s beautiful,” she replies. 

“It is,” Louis agrees, not taking her gaze off Harry’s face. She feels her cheeks begin to heat up and she ducks her head a little. “We have a little while before our dinner reservations,” she starts, “would you like to shower first and get rid of the aeroplane smell?”

Harry nods once. “Are you coming with me?” she asks.

“Of course,” Louis replies. She kisses Harry’s lips softly and leads her into the lush bathroom. There’s a large spa bath in one corner and a shower that’s big enough to easily fit at least three burly men inside if someone wanted to. 

They undress and Louis starts the shower. It’s soothing, showering with Louis. Harry just wants to pin her against the wall and start eating her out until she’s coming again and again in her mouth but she isn’t sure what Louis wants to do yet and doesn’t want to ruin any potential plans. Especially not if it means sex on the balcony gets taken off the table. With glass walls like that, it’s practically begging for Harry to be pressed up against them while Louis fucks her. A thrill goes through Harry as she pictures it happening right in the middle of the day when there’s so many people out. Just knowing that if one of them happened to look up, they’d see her, spread out and being fucked by her girlfriend.

“You’re thinking of sex, aren’t you?” Louis asks, breaking Harry’s thoughts. She ducks her head a little, grinning and nods. “Horny little princess,” she says fondly, pressing a kiss to the top of Harry’s head. “Soon, baby, let’s get washed first.”

They shower to get clean rather than letting themselves to get distracted by sex. As much as Harry just wants Louis’ wet, naked body pressed against her own, and she does so very, very much, she obeys Louis’ request and scrubs herself down. She’s mindful of her plug still sitting inside of her lest she touch it too much and bring herself closer to another orgasm.

“Finish washing yourself, baby,” Louis says. “I’ll meet you in the bedroom.”

“Okay,” Harry agrees. Louis steps out of the shower and grabs a towel. Harry pouts when Louis leaves the bathroom but she finishes washing herself, taking extra care between her legs where it’s still a little tacky from her orgasm on the plane. Her fingers graze over her clit a few times and it takes every ounce of strength that Harry has not to just rub her clit until she comes. It would feel so great, she knows it would, and the release would be good. 

With a huff, Harry shuts off the shower taps and steps out, grabbing the other towel on the rack to dry herself off with. She hangs the towel back up when she’s finished and heads back out into the large bedroom of the suite. Louis is sitting on the edge of the bed, still wrapped up in her towel, tapping away on her phone. Harry sighs and crosses the room until she’s right in front of Louis. She slowly plucks the phone from Louis’ hand and sets it down on the bedside table. She silently climbs into Louis’ lap and drapes her arms over Louis’ shoulders.

“All work and no play makes Louis a _very_ dull girl,” Harry mumbles. She dips her head and kisses Louis hotly. Louis’ hands immediately come up to steady Harry, gripping onto her this side of a little too tightly, just how Harry loves it. She leans her weight on Louis until they fall back onto the bed together, Louis holding her tightly the entire time. Louis cups her arse with both hands and delivers one smack to Harry’s left cheek. Harry groans and breaks the kiss. She looks down at Louis, taking in her kiss swollen lips and the slightly glassy look of her eyes. 

“You,” Louis starts, licking her lips, “are very cheeky.”

Harry grins down at her and shrugs with one shoulder. “Sometimes,” she replies. “I guess more so when I’m naked and in your lap.”

“ _Very_ much so,” Louis says. “You look gorgeous like this though, baby.” Her hands stroke over Harry’s thighs, squeezing the flesh before she rests her hands on Harry’s hips. “Come here and kiss me.”

Harry immediately complies, her lips hovering over Louis’ own. Her tongue darts out to lick Louis’ bottom lip before she takes it between her teeth, tugging ever so slightly until Louis grabs her arse and forces her closer, kissing the breath right out of her. Harry whines and pushes back against Louis’ hands, wanting more friction. She is rewarded with Louis squeezing her arse once before letting go completely. Harry makes a noise of protest but Louis sits up a little, forcing Harry to move as well.

“On your knees, baby,” Louis says and Harry immediately slips off the bed to her knees in front of Louis. “Look at you so eager already. I love it.”

Harry smiles and Louis sits up enough to lean forwards an kiss her once on the lips. She steps off the bed and Harry leans back a little more, watching Louis with eager eyes. Louis reaches up to loosen her towel and Harry licks her lips in anticipation. 

“I do love that you’re so eager,” Louis comments. She reaches down to stroke Harry’s cheek and Harry automatically nuzzles into Louis’ touch. “Want me to take this off, princess?”

Harry nods and reaches a hand up to open Louis’ towel so she can take it off. Louis chuckles and untucks it so it falls to the floor. Harry looks up at Louis, taking in the gorgeous expanse of her naked body. She just wants to touch Louis all over. Her fingers edge towards Louis’ foot and her index finger strokes along Louis’ big toe before Louis perches on the bed again. Her legs are spread, far enough for Harry to fit comfortably between them. Louis watches her for a few long moments and Harry briefly wonders what she’s looking for. 

“You’re so perfect, Harry,” Louis whispers, dipping her head to kiss Harry again. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Louis,” Harry replies, bringing her hands up to rest on Louis’ smooth thighs. “Can I eat you out now, please?”

“Only because you asked nicely,” Louis says as she breaks the kiss. She cups the back of Harry’s neck and guides her forwards. Harry eagerly takes the direction and lets out a happy sound as Louis leans back on her free hand. Louis’ pussy is glistening and so inviting, Harry thinks, licking her lips. She presses a kiss to Louis’ clit before she licks over it with her tongue. Louis sighs and tightens her hand once in Harry’s hair before loosening her hold altogether. She leans back on her elbows and Harry closes her eyes as she sucks Louis’ clit into her mouth. Louis moans loudly, her thighs falling apart even more. 

Harry leisurely eats Louis out. She loves this. She loves taking her time, drawing out as many moans and breathy sighs from Louis as she can. She loves bringing Louis right to the edge and knowing that her mouth has made Louis react like this. She loves the taste, the warmth and the feeling of closeness she gets from eating Louis out. She loves it all. She could do this for hours if given the chance. 

It doesn’t seem like it’s going to be one of those times though, Harry notes a little sadly as Louis’ breath hitches. She pulls off Louis’ clit and pushes her tongue into Louis’ slick vagina. She can’t help the moan that escapes her as she licks inside of Louis. She pushes her face as close as she can, like it will help her get more of Louis into her mouth. She greedily begins licking inside of Louis, her tongue moving faster with each stroke. Louis moans again and tugs on Harry’s hair. 

With a whine, Harry leaves Louis’ hole and focuses on her clit again. She hardens her tongue and moves it rapidly over the sensitive nub until Louis’ moans fill the room as she comes. Harry quickly replaces her tongue with her thumb on Louis’ clit and she slips her tongue back inside of Louis. She moans in satisfaction as Louis’ come coats her tongue. She slows down the movement of her thumb on Louis’ clit when she twitches with oversensitivity and she continues licking Louis clean. She knows her face is wet and her lips are swollen but she just wants to keep doing this until Louis comes again and again and again. She was made to do this, she thinks.

“That’s enough, princess,” Louis says after a few moments.

Harry pouts when Louis tugs on her hair until she pulls back.

“Look at you,” Louis says, fondness lacing her voice. “You’re a right mess. C’mere.”

Harry hastily climbs into Louis’ lap and accepts the kiss Louis has for her. Louis wraps her arms around Harry’s body, holding her close as they kiss. Louis’ breasts press against her own now, without the towel between them both, stopping the contact. It feels good, Harry thinks. 

She jumps a little when she feels Louis tugging on her plug, pulling it out completely before pushing it back in. Harry shudders at the sensation and clings tighter to Louis.

“When did you put this in, princess?” Louis asks, her lips grazing over Harry’s hot cheek.

“Lunch time,” Harry mumbles. “I did it without the girls even noticing.” Louis hums and pulls the plug out again slowly. Harry can feel her rim stretching as it slips out of her and she clenches down around nothing, desperate to have it back inside of her where it sits so perfectly and feels so great. Louis must sense her desperation as the next moment, she shoves it back inside of Harry with a little more force that Harry is used to. It feels great though. She wriggles in Louis’ lap happily. She can feel herself dripping onto Louis’ thighs where she’s sitting and she automatically presses down.

“Love how wet you get,” Louis says. She dips two fingers into Harry from behind her and Harry tips her head forwards, resting it on Louis’ shoulder again. 

“Please, Louis,” Harry whispers, “please fuck me. I need it so badly.”

“I know you do, baby,” Louis says as she dots kisses along Harry’s cheek and down her neck. “We don’t have time for me to give you more than one orgasm though.” Harry mewls and nods in understanding. “So I’m going to fuck you with my fingers until you come. Then we have to get ready, alright? No napping after your orgasm.”

“Okay,” Harry says. She eagerly pushes back on Louis’ fingers the second they touch her vagina and she sighs happily when they’re completely inside of her. She rocks back on them and whines loudly when Louis crooks them, instantly finding her g-spot. 

Louis’ fingers feel great inside of her. Harry thrusts back into Louis’ hand, trying to get as much friction as possible. She can feel her orgasm pooling in her stomach and she presses back hard, whimpering into the side of Louis’ neck. Louis’ fingers crook inside of her again and Harry whines loudly. After a few more thrusts, she’s coming hard, trembling with the force of it. She clings to Louis and topples them back on the bed, Louis’ fingers working inside of her the entire time, brushing over her clit every now and them. Harry’s body shakes through the aftershocks and when Louis’ fingers finally come to a stop, but stay completely inside of her, she lets out a soft, satisfied noise.

“You’re like a kitten,” Louis says on a laugh. Harry lifts her head to look down at Louis and pout. Louis crooks her fingers inside of Harry before she can even speak and Harry’s mouth falls open in a silent moan. She automatically rocks back onto Louis’ hand and bites back a moan. It’s all she can do not to get Louis to give her another orgasm. “Oh, no, baby,” Louis says. “I know that face. We have to get ready or we’re going to miss our reservations.”

Harry pouts. “But, _one_ more won’t make us that late, will it?” she asks sweetly. 

Louis removes her fingers completely from inside of Harry and before she can wipe them off, Harry grabs her hand and sucks the fingers into her mouth. She relishes in the way Louis’ jaw drops a little bit as her tongue curls around the digits, slowly sucking her own wetness of Louis’ fingers. “You,” she says breathily, “are such a little minx.”

Harry grins and leans forwards to kiss Louis again. “Does that mean you’ll give me more orgasms?”

Louis sighs. “After, I promise.” She lifts Harry from her lap and sets her down on the bed, standing far enough away that Harry would need to move to touch her. “Besides,” she continues, “you need to figure out just _how_ you want me to fuck you on that balcony out there. With its glass walls and _lots_ of people able to see you.”

Harry bites her bottom lip and giggles, leaning back on the bed for a few more moments before getting up. She loves that Louis knows her so well and that she enjoys all of Harry’s kinks as much as Harry enjoys Louis’. 

They get ready together, Louis zipping up Harry’s dress and kissing her bare shoulder as she does. The strapless dress she chose is a soft pink colour again, this time a little more formal. She wanted to be a little more elegant when she found out that Louis was taking her to the Eiffel Tower restaurant for dinner. 

“Come here,” Louis says softly a few minutes later. Harry follows and sits on the edge of the bed at Louis’ instruction, wiggling until she can sit comfortably with the plug still inside of her. Louis is still in her underwear and she sets down her make up bag next to Harry before plucking something out. “I’ve got some shades that will match your dress perfectly,” she says as she starts applying make up to Harry’s face. She doesn’t wear make up all that often, only for special occasions since it tends to feel gross on her face when she’s working at the bakery near the ovens for so long. Mostly Zayn will attack her with eyeliner at school and then kiss her cheek, satisfied. Though, with Louis carefully doing her make up like this, it makes Harry want to wear it more. It doesn’t feel heavy on her face like she had experienced when she had applied it herself.

“When I was your age,” Louis starts. She pauses and shakes her head, “god, I sound _old_ saying that.” She huffs a laugh and Harry catches her wrist and gently presses a kiss to the inside of it. “I would wake up early just to sit in front my mirror and put my make up on. It had to be _just_ the right amount or I’d get into trouble at school for wearing too much.” She smiles fondly at the memory and picks up a lip gloss. “Anyway, when I hit uni, I didn’t have that much money, so I didn’t really give a shit what I looked like. I wanted to get my degree, not impress people with how I looked.” She carefully applies the lip gloss to Harry’s lips and then steps back with a smile. “I remember Lottie asking me to teach her how to put on make up and I almost _died_. Right? My little thirteen year old sister asking me how to put on make up. There’s me, at twenty-one years old teaching her how to put on eyeliner perfectly and now she’s bloody hotter than I am.”

“Lies,” Harry replies. “You’re definitely the most gorgeous sister.”

Louis smiles and she picks up some eyeliner. “Close your eyes, baby,” she says and Harry immediately does. “Then the next year, Fizzy’s asking me the same thing and I had to admit to myself that my little sisters were growing up. Just like I did. It’s so weird to think about. I miss them a lot.”

“We should visit them,” Harry suggests as Louis finishes putting on her eyeliner. “Next weekend, we should go visit them. I’m sure your mum would love it.”

Louis steps back and Harry opens her eyes. “We should,” she agrees. “You’re the best, Haz.”

Harry beams at her and tilts her head up for a kiss. Louis presses a soft kiss to her lips, mindful of the gloss she had just put on them, and then pulls back. 

“Right,” Louis says, putting everything back in the bag. “I’d better get dressed.”

Harry grins and watches Louis get dressed. She’s already put on her own make up. It’s subtle and if Harry hadn’t witnessed her do it before, she wouldn’t know that Louis was wearing any. Louis steps into a gorgeous red dress that makes Harry want to spread her legs right there and have Louis take her. Louis reaches behind herself for the zip and Harry hastily stands up to help her zip it up. It’s short, stopping mid-thigh with a nice, long slit up the side of the left thigh. Harry trails her hand up Louis’ leg, under the material, unable to stop herself. 

She’s absolutely stunning and Harry can’t believe how lucky she got with a girlfriend like Louis. They part and Harry reaches into her bag to pull out her shoes. 

“I got you a present, baby,” Louis says softly as Harry slips on her matching pale pink peep toe high heels. 

“You did?” Harry asks, glancing up at her girlfriend. Louis nods and steps in front of Harry, a long, thin, pre-decorated gift box in her hands. She holds it out and Harry straightens before taking it. She unties the little ribbon and slips the lid off. Inside is another box but this one looks a little more familiar. She gasps as she opens the lid on it, stunned. Sitting inside of it is the most beautiful pearl necklace that Harry has ever seen. “Lou,” she breathes. 

“Here, I’ll put it on you,” Louis says. She plucks the box from Harry’s slightly shaking hands and takes the necklace out of it. Harry quickly lifts her hair out of the way and Louis clasps it around her neck. It sits just below Harry’s throat and she drops her hand that had been holding her hair to the necklace, touching it where it sits against her body. 

“Louis,” Harry says softly, “it’s gorgeous.”

“It looks even better on,” Louis replies. She lifts her phone and Harry flashes a smile as Louis snaps a photo of her. She immediately shows it to Harry and Harry feels herself welling up, getting a little more emotional than she thought she would. The emotion doubles when Louis sets the photo as her new lock screen for her phone. 

“I love you so much,” Harry says emphatically. 

“I love you too,” Louis replies. She kisses Harry sweetly. It’s filled with emotion, that simple pressing of their lips. Harry wants to bottle the feeling forever. 

“I…” she starts, ducking her head. “I can’t do anything like this for you, though.” She reaches up to touch the pearls again. “Being seventeen and only working in a bakery doesn’t really equate to a lot of money to do nice things for you with.”

Louis shrugs and she takes both of Harry’s hands in her own. “I have a lot of money,” she says, “and I like spoiling you with it. Seeing you, just _being_ with you makes me happy, Harry. More than you’ll ever realise. I don’t need you to buy me gifts because I like buying you gifts. Just seeing your beautiful face and waking up next to you is payment enough.” Harry swallows thickly, trying to keep her emotions in check. “Besides,” Louis continues easily, “your chocolate chip biscuits are more than enough of a gift.”

Harry lets out a wet laugh and wraps her arms around Louis’ shoulders in a tight hug. She pulls herself together and gives Louis another chaste kiss. “We’d better go,” she says. 

“We’d better,” Louis echoes. 

She slips her hand into Harry’s and grabs her clutch handbag on the way out of the door. Harry closes it behind them and they head for the lift together. Her heart feels big in her chest. Like it could burst from the sheer amount of love in it that she has for Louis. She never wants the feeling to stop.

~*~

The Eiffel Tower is even better than Harry expects it to be. It’s so gorgeous the way it’s lit up at night time. When she cranes her head back, she can _just_ make out that there are people _way_ up there. It makes her giddy inside.

Louis takes her hand and leads her inside, taking the lift up to the restaurant on the second level. Harry’s stomach flips in excitement and she can’t stop looking around. Everything is so amazing and she just wants to capture this moment forever. 

With a sigh and a longing look, Harry follows Louis into the restaurant. They’re shown to their table by a server, tucked away in the far corner of the restaurant where it’s a _lot_ more private. Harry sits down opposite Louis and giggles when she looks out of the window and can see a beautiful view of the city. 

Louis mutters something to the server in perfect French that makes Harry a little hot just hearing it and she slips him some money. He nods at her and Harry quirks her head when Louis’ gaze settles on her. 

“What?” Louis asks as she unfolds her napkin to place on her lap.

“What was that about?” Harry wonders. 

“You’ll see,” Louis replies. She reaches across the table for Harry’s hands. “Those pearls look great on you, baby.”

Harry grins and ducks her head a little. “I love them so much, Louis,” she says. “They’re perfect.”

“Just like you,” Louis replies and Harry flushes at the compliment. Their server reappears a moment later with a bottle of champagne and two champagne flutes. He carefully pours them each a glass and sets the bottle in an ice bucket off to the side of the table. Harry smiles up at him and says thank you in French before picking up her glass to have a sip. The liquid tingles as she swallows it and it makes her feel even giddier, if possible. 

“Isn’t this illegal?” Harry asks as she continues to sip her champagne. “Since I’m not eighteen.”

Louis shrugs one shoulder and reaches for her own glass, bring it to her lips. “Some people are really… amicable when you ask nicely.”

Harry shakes her head and takes a bigger sip out of her glass before setting it down in favour of looking at the menu. 

Their meal is delicious. She and Louis share bites off each other’s forks, trading secret smiles with their feet pressed against each other under the table. It’s nice, it’s romantic and it’s definitely the best day of Harry’s life so far. Their dessert is even better than the meal, Harry thinks as Louis offers her a strawberry off her fork. She leans forwards to bite it off the fork and takes it into her mouth. The flavours are amazing. Everything is wonderful. She’s a little tipsy from the champagne and more than a little giggly but Louis doesn’t seem to mind, thankfully. She pays for their meal and before Harry knows it, they’re stepping out of the restaurant. 

“This way, princess,” Louis says softly, taking Harry’s hand in hers. She guides them to the lift and instead of pressing for the ground floor, Louis presses the button for the third level. 

“Huh?” 

“You’ll see,” Louis replies. The doors open and the entire area is decked out in fairy lights. Harry’s mouth drops open as she looks around. There’s one other person there, their server from inside the restaurant. He presses play on a small docking system and then nods his head as he leaves. Louis leads Harry to the middle of the floor and pulls her close. “Dance with me?” she asks softly.

Harry nods and steps into Louis’ hold, swaying with her in time to the music. “Lou,” she breathes. “This is… I have no words.”

“Then don’t speak,” Louis replies, “just dance with me.”

Harry can’t help but wonder just how Louis planned all of this. Everything looks like it took so much effort and her stomach tingles when she realises that it was all for her. Louis did this for _her_ because she wanted to. Harry rests her head on Louis’ shoulder and lets out a happy sigh.

“I’m so in love with you,” she mumbles. 

Louis’ hold around Harry’s middle tightens once before she loosens it enough so they can look at each other. “I love you too,” she says. “You have no idea just how much.”

Harry purposefully lifts her head to look around them. “I think I have an idea,” she replies with a grin. 

“I’m so lucky to have you, Harry,” Louis says, her voice laced with emotion. “You keep me grounded but set me free all at the same time. I’ve never met anyone quite like you before.” Harry smiles at her and Louis takes Harry’s hands in hers, squeezing gently. “You make me feel so _alive_ ,” Louis continues, her voice soft in a way that Harry hadn’t ever heard before. “Every moment that I spend with you I never want it to end because it’s always so wonderful. Whether it’s just you doing your homework on the sofa or me picking you up from school, I want it all to last forever.”

“Lou…” Harry starts slowly, a little confused to what is going on.

“No, just wait, I want to say this,” Louis interrupts. “I just… Oh, bollocks. Harry, I know this is _completely_ cheesy and something out of the seventies or something but,” she pauses and reaches into her little handbag for something. She cups it in the palm of her hand so that Harry can’t see exactly what it is but her eyes widen when Louis produces a small box. “Um, it’s not… Shit. I’m messing all of this up.”

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry breathes, unable to take her gaze away from the box.

“It’s not an engagement ring,” Louis says quickly, “but a promise ring. As in I promise to one day make an honest woman out of you, Harry Styles.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Harry says so softly she isn’t sure that Louis heard her. The ring is gorgeous. It has a gorgeous pink diamond (the exact same shade as her princess plug, she notes) nestled in the middle of a white-gold band and it looks very much like an engagement ring to Harry, and a massive part of her wants it to be an engagement ring but knowing it’s the _lead up_ to one makes Harry’s stomach flip flop happily.

Louis takes the ring from the box and pushes it onto Harry’s ring finger of her left hand and Harry isn’t sure where exactly promise rings are meant to go but that feels pretty perfect. She grins and Louis pulls her in for a searing kiss. She feels like she’s floating. She can’t stop grinning and it’s making kissing a lot harder than normal but it’s so very worth it.

“I love you so much,” Louis mumbles against Harry’s lips and Harry nods, returning the sentiment. 

They stay wrapped in each other’s arms for a while longer, trading slow, soft kisses and rotating softly to the music still playing. Harry feels like she’s on cloud nine. This definitely is the best day of her life, she thinks. Harry looks at her ring over Louis’ shoulder as they slowly move in a circle. It glints in the fairy lights, making it look even more beautiful to Harry.

“We should go back to the hotel,” Harry says after another little while. “Because I need you to fuck me pretty desperately.”

Louis smiles and kisses Harry once more on the lips before pulling back. “Alright,” she agrees. She takes Harry’s hand in hers and grabs her handbag and they head for the lift once more.

The ride back to the hotel seems to take forever to Harry. She just wants Louis to take her _now_. When they get back to their suite, Harry crowds Louis against the door and kisses her hotly. She moans as Louis grabs her arse in both hands and leads them towards the bedroom. She stumbles a little while walking backwards and Louis huffs a laugh.

“Get naked and on the bed, baby,” Louis says softly. “I really need to pee.”

Harry pouts but nods. She undresses and leaves her dress hanging over the back of one of the arm chairs sitting in the corner. She pulls out of her underwear and kicks off her shoes. As she’s making her way to the bed, she catches herself in the mirror and can’t get over just how _happy_ she looks. She bites her lip and ducks her head, reaching her left hand up to touch the pearls sitting against her clavicle. An idea comes to mind and she glances towards the ensuite before quickly unclasping the pearls from around her neck. She climbs onto the bed and spreads her legs. She’s wet, has been all evening, and even though it’s probably one of the stranger things she’s done, she doesn’t care. She carefully feeds the pearls into her vaginal entrance, making sure to leave a few hanging out as well as the chain and clasp. She turns herself over so she’s on her hands and knees and pushes her arse up into the air, dropping her head down onto her forearms.

The groan she hears from behind her when Louis enters the bedroom is more than worth it.

“Well,” Louis says, her voice an octave lower than usual. “That’s not what I had in mind for those pearls but okay.”

Harry grins into her arms and turns her head so she’s looking over at Louis from over her shoulder. Louis’ eyes are dark in the dim light of the room and she’s completely naked already. She has a hungry look on her face and it turns Harry on even more. Louis steps closer to the bed and Harry watches her as best as she can. Louis’ tongue darts out to lick her lips and she runs her hand over Harry’s back before cupping the curve of her arse. Harry lets out a shaky breath when Louis presses a finger against her princess plug before dipping it into her pearl stuffed pussy. She whimpers when she feels Louis tugging on the pearls, causing them to move inside of her.

“So, princess,” Louis starts, “this is a new look. _Very_ gorgeous, I might add.”

Harry feels her cheeks heat up at the compliment and she ducks her head again. “Is… is it okay?”

“Of course it is,” Louis mumbles. Her lips are hot against Harry’s skin as she presses a kiss to one of Harry’s arse cheeks. She automatically pushes back against the contact and whimpers when Louis moves away. “How do you want me, baby?”

“Fuck me,” Harry whispers immediately. “Please, Lou, just fuck me.”

“Fingers or toy?” Louis asks, smoothing her hands over Harry’s arse cheeks, spreading them further and further apart. 

Harry swallows thickly. “Uh,” she starts, trying to clear her mind. “T-toy. Then… Then pull on the pearls.” She groans and drops her head onto her arms again, just picturing what is hopefully going to happen making her impossibly turned on.

“Okay,” Louis agrees. “Stay there, baby girl.”

Harry lets out a soft noise in response and the bed shifts as Louis gets up off it. She can hear Louis rustling around in her suitcase and a moment later, the bed dips again and before Harry even has a chance to take another breath, she can feel the head of the dildo prodding her vagina entrance. Her breath hitches and she pushes back against the pressure, keen to get it inside of her already.

“Harry,” Louis says softly. She’s touching Harry all over, her back, her arse, her thighs. Every few moments, she gives a little tug on the pearls and Harry feels them slipping out before Louis pushes them back in. It feels amazing and she can’t wait for Louis to be inside of her to double the pleasure. “God, you’re gorgeous.”

“Thank you,” Harry replies. “Louis, please fuck me now. Please?”

“Alright, princess,” Louis agrees. She pushes the head of the toy against Harry again and as it slips inside of her, it pushes against the pearls, causing Harry to whimper. It feels better than she thought it would. Louis stops once she’s completely inside of Harry and just strokes over her arse with her hands. She tugs on Harry’s plug, making Harry whine. Louis pulls it out completely, running the plug around her entrance once before pushing it back in. Harry sighs when it’s back inside of her. It feels good. Everything feels good. Goosebumps pop up on her skin, tingling underneath the surface as Louis pulls out and thrusts into her properly for the first time. She’s moaning already, she knows she is, but Louis feels so good behind her and the pearls feel so amazing inside of her. 

“More, Lou, please,” Harry begs. Her hands clutch at the pillow in front of her as Louis slams into her. She pushes back just as hard against Louis, unable to keep still. 

After a few long moments, Harry feels the first tugging of the pearls inside of her. She whimpers at the sensation that it creates and moans loudly when the pressure is just so inside of her. She lets out a choked whimper as she pushes back again, wriggling her hips against Louis so she can take her in deeper. 

“Up,” Louis says before she’s tugging Harry upwards so Harry is flush against Louis’ chest, kneeling up on the bed. Louis’ breath is hot on Harry’s neck as her lips attach themselves to Harry’s skin. Everything feels like it’s burning. Her entire body feels like it’s on fire but she can’t get enough. 

The new angle means that Louis’ thrusts are shallower and the drag of the pearls is mostly from gravity more than Louis tugging on them like she was before. Harry keeps her eyes closed and pushes down on the toy inside of her as much as she can. 

Louis’ hands roam across her body, pinching and tweaking her nipples, making Harry gasp and arch into the touch. She follows the path of Louis’ hands with her own, increasing the pleasure she’s experiencing. Her body is practically singing with every single touch. It feels wonderful.

The first touch against her clit makes Harry’s eyes snap open. She turns her head as best as she can to kiss Louis as Louis rubs her fingers over her clit with quick and hard movements. She’s trembling all over, her orgasm pooling in her stomach. Her hand covers Louis’ free one that’s on her breast, twining their fingers together. The jewel of Harry’s ring glints in the light and she’s momentarily distracted by it, smiling against Louis’ lips. 

Louis rewards her distraction by thrusting into her a little harder, making her gasp. Louis nips at her jaw and works her fingers faster against Harry’s clit. She clutches Harry tightly to her as Harry’s orgasm washes over her. She’s trembling again, panting heavily and kissing Louis as much as she can. It all feels so much. 

Eventually, her body stops trembling and she can’t stop grinning. Louis stays inside of her and kisses along the back of her neck, across her shoulders and then up to her hairline. Her lips are hot still, her breathing a little heavy still. She removes her fingers from between Harry’s legs and cups both of Harry’s breasts in her hands, her thumbs rubbing over the nipples slowly. They’re hard from her orgasm and somehow feel even harder under Louis’ touch. 

“So beautiful,” Louis mumbles, kissing across Harry’s neck. Harry turns her head again to kiss Louis properly, their lips sliding together a little awkwardly from the angle but they make it work. 

Louis’ hand drops back to between Harry’s legs a moment later and she feels Louis tugging on the pearls. She automatically clenches down around them, the dildo inside of her helping them to stay relatively put. Louis chuckles and kisses Harry’s shoulder and tugs on the pearls again. Harry whimpers as they slide out of her with a little force and when Louis slips the toy from out of her too, she feels completely empty. 

With a pout, Harry turns to face Louis, only to find Louis getting up off the bed. “Where are you going?” she asks.

“These need to be washed,” Louis replies, holding up the pearls that are absolutely coated in Harry’s come and juices. She can’t help but smile proudly at that. “I’m just going to put them in the bathroom.”

“Hurry up,” Harry says. Louis disappears and Harry’s hand automatically finds its way back between her legs. She slowly strokes over her swollen clit, hissing as she brushes too hard against it. Her eyes close as she dips her fingers inside of herself, feeling where the toy and the pearls were just sitting. It feels a little raw but she loves it. It makes her feel alive.

“Baby, do you ever stop touching yourself?” Louis asks and Harry opens her eyes, watching Louis cross the room again.

“Yes,” she replies innocently. “When _you_ touch me.” She gives Louis a cheeky grin and Louis climbs up on the bed, spreading Harry’s legs to settle between them again. She hovers over Harry and lowers herself to kiss Harry slowly. Their breasts press against each other and Harry reaches up to tangle her hand in Louis’ hair only for Louis to move back and give her a pointed look.

“Are you seriously putting your fingers in my hair that were _just_ inside of yourself?” Louis asks.

Harry bites her lip and gives Louis the most innocent look she can muster. She bursts into giggles a moment later and Louis moves off Harry completely, flopping onto her back next to her. 

“I’m in love with a constantly horny teenager,” Louis mumbles, throwing her arm across her eyes. Harry grins and snuggles in close to Louis’ side.

“You are,” she agrees, “but you love it.”

“I do,” Louis sighs. “God knows why, but I do.”

Harry grins and kisses Louis’ chest where her face is resting before she takes Louis’ nipple into her mouth, sucking on it slowly. She runs her tongue around the nub, feeling it harden under her touch. She reaches over to Louis’ left nipple with her hand, rolling it between her fingers while she keeps her mouth on the right one. Louis’ breath hitches at the action and Harry preens a little at the noise. She tugs on Louis’ nipple with her teeth before pulling off completely.

She moves and throws her leg over Louis’ body, moving so she’s sitting astride Louis. She watches Louis’ face as she strokes over Louis’ stomach, then torso, taking her gorgeous breasts in her hands. She loves Louis’ tits. They’re amazing. They’re big, bigger than Harry’s own, of course, but she isn’t jealous. Not really. Louis’ boobs are perfect and she gets to hold them and touch them whenever she wants. It’s a win/win situation, really, she thinks.

“Having fun?” Louis asks, sounding amused. 

“Yes,” Harry replies with a grin. She leans over Louis, her hair cascading around them like a curtain as she leans closer for a kiss. Louis’ head tilts up, her lips puckering ever so slightly, but Harry keeps back just a little. She grins when Louis’ hand comes up and cups the back of her head, pulling her closer so their lips meet. She moans into the kiss, taking her time to explore Louis’ mouth, suck and nip at her tongue and lips. 

Louis’ hands trail down her back and they cup her arse, squeezing a little. Harry pushes back into the pressure and moans a little. She breaks the kiss and looks down at Louis through hooded eyes.

“I’m supposed to be making you orgasm now,” she mumbles, unable to stop the pout from happening.

Louis leans up and kisses the pout away, squeezing Harry’s arse again. “You will,” she replies. “I just can’t stop touching you, baby.”

Harry grins. “I know,” she says. “I love it.”

Their lips meet again. They kiss slowly, lazily, like they have all of the time in the world. Harry loves it. Her body shudders a little when Louis’ fingers prod at her entrance again and she pulls back so she’s leaning on her hands over Louis and pushes her hips back against the touch. Louis’ gaze stays firmly locked with her own as she slips a finger inside of Harry’s vagina. She crooks her finger immediately and Harry’s entire body twitches from the pressure against her g-spot. 

“C’mere,” Louis says and Harry frowns, confused. She removes her fingers from inside of Harry and squeezes her arse again. “Come sit on my face, baby.”

“But I want to make you orgasm, Louis,” Harry replies with a pout. 

“Then sit backwards and we can both orgasm,” Louis replies. 

It takes Harry a moment to understand what Louis means but the second it clicks, she’s scrambling off Louis to turn her body around and move so her pussy is directly over Louis’ face. 

“There’s my girl,” Louis says softly, trailing her hands up Harry’s thighs. She guides Harry down until her lips meet Harry’s soaking wet pussy and she licks a long, thick stripe up over Harry’s clit before dipping her tongue into Harry’s still loose entrance. Harry whines at the touch and moves her hips to get more friction but Louis pulls back a little. “C’mon, princess, eat me out too.”

Her legs spread wide enough for Harry to settle comfortably between them, her weight settling on top of Louis at Louis’ pressure on her back. She pushes her hair aside and licks her lips at the sight of Louis’ glistening pussy in front of her. 

It’s hard to concentrate when Louis’ skilled mouth is working her, licking over her and making her tremble, but Harry loves eating Louis out as well and she wants them to at least try and come together. She lowers her head and flicks her tongue out against Louis’ clit. She’s rewarded with Louis doing the exact same to her. She shifts her weight a little and all but buries her face between Louis’ legs, eager to get Louis off before she comes again herself. 

Louis tastes amazing, Harry thinks as she dips her tongue inside of Louis’ pussy. The angle is a little off, but she manages to push her tongue as deep inside of Louis as she can. She replaces her tongue with a finger a moment later and watches as it sinks inside of Louis’ pussy with ease. She licks around it before focusing her attention on Louis’ clit, sucking it into her mouth and flicking it hard with her tongue.

There’s a pressure on Harry’s arse a moment later and she feels her plug being pulled out again. She whimpers against Louis’ pussy and pushes back against Louis’ mouth, wanting it back inside of her. Louis hums underneath her and slips it back into her. She moans at the pressure and lifts her head from between Louis’ legs for a moment to just breathe. She rests her forehead against Louis gorgeously thick thigh and nips at the flesh with her teeth for a moment before Louis delivers a swift smack to her arse. 

Harry’s eyes automatically flutter closed at the action and she mouths at Louis’ thigh for a moment before dipping her head back down and taking Louis clit in her mouth once more. She starts working her harder and faster, taking in Louis’ whimpers. She knows that she’s close and hopes that Louis is too. 

Louis’ hands grip at Harry’s arse again and she all but pulls Harry’s body down so her pussy is covering Louis’ mouth. She whimpers at the touch and can do nothing but rock her hips into the pressure. She moans and tries to focus her attention on Louis’ pussy in front of her but it’s proving harder than she thought it would be. It all feels so good. She forces herself to clear her mind enough so that she can continue to eat Louis out as well but before she knows it, she’s coming hard, her entire body shaking with the force of it. 

She barely even registers Louis fingers inside of her and the smooth, but firm feeling of Louis’ tongue against her clit. She closes her eyes and rests her cheek against Louis’ thigh again, letting Louis lick her through the aftershocks. Once she’s calmed down enough and Louis has resorted to slow, lazy licks, Harry forces her attention back on Louis’ pussy. It’s still so wet and inviting. She covers her mouth over as much as she can, flicking Louis’ clit hard and fast with her tongue. She hears Louis’ breath hitch and a finger pushes inside of her in response. Harry bucks her hips back against the finger but continues to focus her attention on making Louis come.

A low whine against her pussy is the only indication that Louis is coming. Harry keeps licking Louis through it, enjoying the trembling of Louis’ body underneath her. She slows the movements of her tongue down and shifts so she can slip her tongue inside of Louis with ease. She licks her clean and then keeps licking until Louis lets out a low, satisfied hum. 

Louis taps her thigh twice and Harry moves off Louis as carefully as she can. She manoeuvres her body so she’s in the same position as Louis and she immediately curls into Louis’ side. She feels Louis’ lips pressing against her head and she smiles. Louis takes Harry’s hand in her own and gently kisses each finger before entwining them and letting them rest on her chest. 

“That was fantastic,” Harry says after a while. She yawns widely and Louis reaches down to pull the covers over them, tucking them around Harry’s body. She lets out a soft noise of contentment and snuggles further into Louis’ hold. 

“Yeah,” Louis agrees, “it was.”

Harry kisses her once more and falls asleep within moments.

~*~

Harry’s dreams were wonderful. She was dreaming that Louis was slowing eating her out and kissing her at the same time. She loved dreaming of having two of Louis. It’s the only thing that she really wished for; to be able to kiss Louis at the same time that Louis goes down on her. She pushes down into the touch in her dream, moaning and holding Louis’ head in place, just enjoying the sensations. Louis’ fingers rubbed at her clit and her dream self clung tightly to the second Louis kissing her.

With a smile, Harry’s eyes flutter open and she realised it isn’t a dream at all. She is rutting against Louis hand, moaning as two of Louis’ fingers push inside of her. She whimpers and curls around Louis in a loose hold, still sleepy and pliant. 

Louis brings her to orgasm a few moments later and Harry has to wonder just how long she had been sleeping while Louis fingered her. She mewls softly and presses her face into the crook of Louis’ neck, kissing the skin there.

“Good morning, baby girl,” Louis says softly. She pushes Harry onto her back and kisses her soundly on the lips before getting up off the bed completely. Harry whines and pouts but Louis just smiles. “Wake up properly, breakfast will be here in a moment.”

Harry nods, yawning and stretching before she gets up off the bed. Her legs are a little shaky as she makes her way to the bathroom where Louis is having a shower already. She pouts at the sight. 

“You’re showering without me,” Harry says as she puts toothpaste on her toothbrush. “Not fair.”

Louis laughs and pushes the glass door open and she leans out. Harry gives her a toothpastey kiss and smiles. “We can shower again together later,” she replies. “Or even use that big bath over there.”

Harry looks over at the bath and nods. She hears a knock on the suite door and quickly rinses out her mouth. Just as she’s leaving the bathroom to answer the door, she hears Louis call out to put a robe on. Harry hastily ties one around her body to answer the door and she beams at the hotel employee as he pushes in the trolley with their breakfast on it. 

After she closes the door, she plucks up one of the dome lids and sees an array of fruit. She happily picks at the pieces until Louis leaves the bathroom. She kisses Louis again and Louis pats her on the bottom as she picks up a piece of banana to eat.

They eat breakfast together, trading pieces of fruit while Harry sits on Louis’ lap. Louis presses a kiss to Harry’s shoulder as she opens the newspaper that was brought in with their breakfast. She hums occasionally and after she’s finished eating, Harry heads to the bathroom to shower and freshen up.

It takes the promise of balcony sex for Harry not to touch herself while showering. She desperately wants to. The orgasm she experienced upon waking up was just a starting point and she wants _more_ already. 

“You’re not touching yourself, are you?” Louis’ voice comes through to the bathroom and Harry bites her lip sheepishly.

“No,” she calls back. 

“Good,” Louis responds. “Because we have a lot to do today and if you want balcony sex, you’re not allowed to touch yourself at all.”

Harry nods to herself and reaches for the taps to turn them off. She grabs a towel and dries off before exiting the bathroom. Louis is still sitting at the table where they were eating breakfast when Harry steps back into the room. Her bathrobe has come open a little and Harry can see cleavage. She wants to get her hands underneath the terry cloth and feel Louis’ gorgeous boobs. She drops her own towel and walks towards Louis. She closes the newspaper over and climbs onto her lap, pulling the robe open at the ties.

“Louis,” she starts softly. “Can you pretty please fuck me on the balcony now?” she asks sweetly. The robe comes loose and she cups Louis’ breasts in her hands, thumbs stroking over the nipples. “Fuck my arse and finger my pussy until I come so loudly that everyone down on the street will hear me?”

Louis looks up at her and captures Harry’s wrists in her hands easily. She moves until she’s holding them behind Harry’s back and leans up to kiss her slowly. “Is that what you want?” she asks softly, her breath warm against Harry’s lips. “You want people to see me fucking you, princess? Do you want them seeing my fingers buried inside of you as you come? Do you want them to know what kinds of noises you make? The ones that are for me and me alone?”

Harry whimpers and nods. Louis’ lips graze across her cheek until she’s taking Harry’s earlobe in her mouth, tugging on it with her teeth. 

“Do you want them to stand and watch you, baby?” she continues. “Just watching, unable to touch. Does it turn you on?”

“Yes,” Harry breathes, her eyes still closed, the images swirling around in her mind. 

Louis leans up to kiss Harry’s lips again, her grip tightening around Harry’s wrists a little. “Do you want everyone to see you spread out, taking everything I have for you? Stretching that pretty little arsehole until it’s pink and raw and too loose even for your princess plug?”

Harry whimpers and nods again. “Yes,” she replies. “Yes, Louis, please.”

Louis flicks her tongue out at Harry’s bottom lip and her mouth automatically drops open, letting Louis take control. “Maybe,” Louis whispers, pulling back just enough that Harry can feel the brushing of their lips with every word spoken. “Maybe you want me to sit you on the balcony wall and slowly fuck your arse and finger you until you squirt right over the edge. Do you want that too, baby?”

“Yes. I want all of it,” Harry quickly replies. “Everything. I want it all.”

“Greedy,” Louis chides. She lets go of Harry’s wrists and helps Harry to stand up. She moves her hand between Harry’s legs and dips a finger inside of her. “You’re so gorgeously wet,” she says, moving the finger inside of Harry before pulling it out and sucking on it. “Go prepare yourself, baby. We’ve got a show to put on.”

Harry swallows thickly and grins. She quickly moves to the bedroom and grabs the lubricant from Louis’ suitcase. She’s two fingers deep in her arse by the time Louis joins her on the bed. She sits at Harry’s knees, just watching her, her own hand between her legs. 

“Are you going to come?” Harry asks curiously.

“Maybe,” Louis replies. She leans forwards and presses a kiss to the bend of Harry’s knee and then moans. “Yes,” she corrects herself. “Seeing you like this gets me so wet.”

Harry whines and pushes another finger inside of herself, feeling the stretch. It feels good, having fingers inside of herself where her princess plug was just minutes before. She knows she isn’t going to be able to wear it for the rest of the day but it’s going to be worth it, she thinks.

“You have no idea how gorgeous you look like this,” Louis says. She moans again and Harry can see how wet Louis is even from the angle she’s at. “You’re all spread out, fucking yourself with your fingers. It’s hypnotising, watching them disappear inside of your body, knowing that soon, it will be me inside of you.” Harry whimpers at Louis’ words and thrusts her fingers in harder. Louis does the same and she moans loudly.

Louis moves on the bed so they’re sitting, facing each other. She can see everything perfectly. She can’t tear her gaze away as Louis rubs her thumb over her clit before pushing a finger inside of herself. Harry’s own fingers still, unable to concentrate on watching Louis get off and prepare herself at the same time. She watches as Louis’ entrance flutters around her finger as she pushes it deep inside of herself. She crooks it and rapidly rubs her thumb over her clit. She looks amazing like this, Harry thinks. She watches Louis finger herself until she comes, moaning loudly and her body rocking with the force of it. Her pussy is dripping still, glinting in the light of the room. It takes all of Harry’s willpower not to just bury herself between Louis’ legs and lick her clean until she orgasms again. 

“It’s okay, baby,” Louis says softly as she sits up properly. She carefully removes Harry’s fingers from where they’re still buried in her arse and she replaces them with her own. Harry moans and leans back heavily against the bed, her legs spreading wider. Louis slowly fucks Harry’s arse with her fingers, making sure she’s stretched enough. “So beautiful,” she mumbles. She dips her head and presses a kiss to Harry’s clit, running her tongue down from her clit to her entrance, dipping it inside of her once before pulling back completely. “Up you get, princess.”

Harry dopily follows, already feeling so turned on that she can barely walk. She pushes the door open to the balcony and squints against the morning sun. She can hear the traffic below them and the distant chatter of people on the street. It excites her, knowing that there’s so many people around. She licks her lips in anticipation and just watches the world go by.

The soft footsteps of Louis coming out of the suite make Harry look over her shoulder. She already has the strap on secured around her body and Harry grins when she realises that it’s her favourite purple sparkly dildo. It’s a little thicker than the pink one they usually use for anal sex but Harry is so ready for it. She can feel herself dripping in excitement, just waiting for Louis to come and fuck her. 

“Look at you, all ready and waiting for me,” Louis says. Harry turns to face her completely, leaning her elbows on the balcony edge. “C’mere, baby.”

Harry closes the gap between them, the dildo nudging her belly as she kisses Louis hotly. Harry moans as Louis takes her wrists in her hands again and moves them behind her body. She hears the snap before she feels the cold metal of their black fluffy handcuffs around her wrists. She licks her lips as Louis breaks the kiss and clicks the other one into place.

“There,” Louis says, “now there’s definitely no risk of you touching yourself before I want you to.”

Harry whimpers and dips her head forwards for another kiss.

“Remember the safe word?” Louis asks softly, concern lacing her voice.

Harry nods. “Apples,” she replies immediately. 

Louis gives her a smile and kisses her gently. “Good girl,” she says, kissing her once more. She lets go of Harry a moment later and turns Harry around so she’s facing the balcony again. She’s right behind Harry the entire time as they step right up to it. Harry can see traffic zooming passed them, completely unaware of what they’re doing but the _idea _of someone seeing them sends a thrill through Harry. Her clit throbs between her legs and she wants Louis to touch her but she asked for this, so she knows she has to wait.__

__Harry looks over her shoulder as Louis lubes up the dildo. She spreads her legs a little further when she feels the tip nudging between her arse cheeks and she bends forwards a little, able to see the cars driving down the street as she does. She sucks in a breath as Louis slowly enters her centimetre by centimetre until she bottoms out. Harry lets out a low whine and wriggles, getting used to the feeling inside of her._ _

__Her breathing is laboured as Louis pulls out and thrusts into her for the first time. She feels so _full_ and her entire body is reacting to every single touch of Louis’ body against her own. Louis keeps one hand on Harry’s hip, guiding her with every thrust, while the other roams across her body, running up her back, over her arse, and coming up to cup whichever breast she gets her hand on first. She pinches every single one of Harry’s nipples, even making her spare ones harden underneath her touch. She pushes her hips back in response, needing more of everything. _ _

__Louis tugs on the handcuffs until Harry’s body is flush against her own and she mouths at Harry’s ear, her teeth dragging over the shell. Every part of Harry’s body feels like it’s on fire. Her breathing is hard and she feels like she can’t get enough oxygen even though they’re outside. She’s dizzy just from the few moments they’ve been having sex, she can’t begin to imagine what it’s going to be like when Louis actually touches her clit._ _

__The movements slow down and Louis’ teeth dig into the back of Harry’s shoulder for a brief moment before releasing. She cracks open her eyes and turns her head to kiss Louis. It’s messy, too much tongue and not enough lips, in her mind, but she absolutely doesn’t care._ _

__“Look down, baby,” Louis says, her breath hot against Harry’s cheek. Harry turns her gaze and looks down. She can’t look away from the scenery. There’s _so_ many people down there, just walking around, completely unaware that she’s currently being fucked by her girlfriend. It makes her ache to be touched. “I’m sure if you make some noise, people will hear you and look.” Harry whimpers and bites her lip, tugging against her handcuffs a little. Her tits are leaning over the wall of the balcony just so and a surge of excitement goes through her at the thought of someone happening to look up and seeing her being so thoroughly fucked like she is. It makes her moan, just thinking of it and she leans over the wall a little further, the thrill of it turning her on even more._ _

__A slight breeze passes through them and Harry feels her nipples stiffen at it. Her clit is throbbing between her legs and she can feel her wetness dripping down her thighs already, making them sticky and a little slick. She whimpers again and wriggles against the dildo that is slowly thrusting inside of her still. Louis tugs on the handcuffs and Harry stops moving. She stays still as Louis rests both of her hands on Harry’s hips and pushes her forwards ever so slightly so that she can slam back into Harry._ _

__She can’t help the whine that leaves her mouth. It’s loud but not loud enough that the people down on the street can hear them. Not yet, at least. Louis starts thrusting into her harder and faster and Harry babbles incoherently, tugging against her bindings as she meets every single one of Louis’ thrusts with her own. Her eyes flutter closed, unable to watch the scenery anymore as Louis pounds into her. Every thrust makes her wetter and wetter, the sensation almost overwhelming._ _

__“That’s it, baby,” Louis encourages, her voice angelic in Harry’s ear. “So good like this.”_ _

__Harry whimpers and nods, licking her lips to get some moisture back onto them. She rocks back into Louis, her body trembling already. She knows her orgasm is close, without even really being touched. She has only ever orgasmed from anal sex alone once but it was coupled with Louis constantly whispering dirty things in her ear._ _

__“So beautiful,” Louis mumbles. “I wish you could see yourself, baby.”_ _

__A faint buzzing alerts Harry to the change moments before the vibrator touches her clit. She lets out a broken sob and leans her entire body back into Louis’ touch as Louis strokes the curved vibrator against her clit a few times before she pushes it inside of Harry. She groans loudly as Louis moves it around inside of her, still thrusting into her with the dildo. She inhales sharply when Louis brushes it over her g-spot and she feels her entire body tense up as her orgasm pools in her belly._ _

__“Louis,” she gets out between moans. “So close.”_ _

__“I know, baby,” Louis replies. She sucks hard on the side of Harry’s neck as she twists the toy inside of her again. There’s so much happening to her body that Harry’s mind can’t focus on one thing. She tilts her head back against Louis’ shoulder, her entire body thrumming from being so filled. “It’s okay, princess,” Louis whispers, her lips grazing the shell of her ear again. “You can come now.”_ _

__Harry chokes out a sob as she feels her body reacting to Louis’ words and the constant pressure inside of her. She tugs on her bindings as her body starts to tremble all over, the first wave of her orgasm hitting her with a force that nearly makes her double over. Louis holds her firm against her chest, her breasts soft against Harry’s back. She rubs the vibrator over Harry’s g-spot again and Harry cries out as she orgasms again. She feels the liquid spurting out from her as Louis removes the toy, stilling her thrusts from behind her as well. She sags against Louis and Louis whispers ‘shh’ in her ear as she keeps coming._ _

__Her entire body is shaking from head to toe as Louis runs her hands over Harry’s chest, stomach and wherever she can touch. Her touch is grounding and Harry focuses on the way Louis’ hands smooth over her skin. She sighs and opens her eyes. The first thing she sees is Louis’ beautiful face. She puckers her lips for a kiss and Louis immediately complies, kissing her sweetly. She hums into the kiss and twitches when Louis pushes the still buzzing vibrator against her swollen clit._ _

__“Can you go again, baby girl?” Louis asks softly._ _

__Harry nods and licks her lips. “Yes,” she replies. “I need to. Can still feel you inside of me.”_ _

__Louis kisses her shoulder and thrusts into Harry from where she’s still buried inside of her arse. Harry hums and smiles, letting Louis thrust into her at her own pace. Her body reacts to Louis straight away, tingling all over as Louis runs the vibrator over Harry’s clit before she pushes it inside of her once more._ _

__Everything feels much more intense this time around. She can feel her orgasm pooling in her stomach almost instantly. She lets the sensations wash over her body and concentrates as best as she can on Louis’ lips on her neck. She knows she’s going to be covered in love bites but she can’t bring herself to really care at that moment._ _

__Especially not when Louis’ filling her from both of her entrances and whispering sweet things in her ear. She feels her orgasm coming moments before she’s squirting again, her body trembling from the force. She inhales sharply, trying to get as much oxygen into her lungs as she can. She can feel the liquid gushing between her legs, making her thighs even stickier than they were before._ _

__“Such a good girl,” Louis mumbles in her ear. Harry keeps her eyes closed as Louis stops the vibrator while it’s still inside of her. She feels the slow drag of Louis pulling it out of her and she whimpers as Louis purposefully rubs it over her too sensitive clit. “You’re so gorgeous, baby girl. So good for me.”_ _

__“Always, Lou,” Harry mumbles, still a little out of it._ _

__Louis kisses across Harry’s shoulder as she slides the dildo out of her arse, taking her time so that Harry can adjust to it. She whimpers again when it’s completely removed but sighs in relief when two of Louis’ fingers push back inside of her. She opens her eyes briefly and turns her head to face Louis. Louis kisses her gently, sucking on the end of Harry’s tongue before she removes her fingers from inside of Harry. She knows she’s pouting at the loss but Louis is far too used to Harry’s pouting by now._ _

__“Want your handcuffs off, princess?” Louis asks as she tugs on them a little._ _

__“Yes, please,” she replies with a single nod. Any more nodding and she’s sure that she would fall over. There’s the tell-tale sound of metal being opened and Harry feels her wrists being freed from the confines._ _

__Louis brings each of Harry’s wrists up to her lips and kisses the inside of each of them in turn before letting them down gently to stay at Harry’s side._ _

__“Look at the mess you made, princess,” Louis says and Harry opens her eyes properly to look at the glass wall of the balcony that is dripping with her come. She bites her lip and gives Louis a sheepish look. “It can be cleaned later, let’s get you to bed, you look like you’re going to pass out.”_ _

__Harry giggles as Louis leads her into the bedroom. She lets Louis guide her to the bed and immediately snuggles down into the sheets the moment her body touches the mattress. The bed dips as Louis sits down next to her and Harry keeps her eyes closed as Louis rubs cream over her, undoubtedly red wrists. She feels the bed shift again and a moment later, Louis is back between her legs, cleaning her up with a warm wash cloth._ _

__“Louis?” Harry asks softly._ _

__“Yeah, princess?”_ _

__“Come cuddle with me?” she asks, opening her eyes to find Louis._ _

__Louis smiles at her and nods. “Of course,” she replies. She climbs into the bed next to Harry and Harry immediately curls into Louis’ embrace. She snuggles in close and kisses Louis’ chest where her lips are._ _

__“Thank you for all of my orgasms,” Harry mumbles sleepily. She yawns and burrows even closer to Louis, resting a leg on top of Louis’ own, ignoring the slight discomfort between her legs._ _

__“You’re welcome, baby girl,” Louis replies. She drops a kiss to the top of Harry’s head and strokes her hand through Harry’s mane of curls but she’s completely out of it before she can even count three gentle scratches across her head._ _

**Author's Note:**

> For someone who wasn't even sure whether she was going to post the first part in this verse, I have suddenly exceeded expectations and have now planned out another 9 fics for this verse. At least.  
> What I didn't expect was that this one would end up being 16k. Whoops?
> 
> [This very nsfw photoset](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/93350779276) inspired the balcony sex in the fic to a degree.  
> Also, [this extremely nsfw photo](http://star55.tumblr.com/post/93299853651) inspired a large chunk of this story.
> 
> Anyway, as always, you can find me here on my [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) or here on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55), if you like. ♥


End file.
